


Aquamarine

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Flash Bingo [5]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Aquariums, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing here?" Canon compliant... probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquamarine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is for the PMMM Flash Bingo number 078 - prompt: jellyfish. More attempts at writing Kyoko/Sayaka! Or an actual attempt. I'm stuck in my AU. Anyway, please read and review! These are fun!

Sayaka darted back into the tunnel. She peeked out then hid back. A second peek made her groan as quietly as possible.

Indeed, there was Sakura Kyoko, pocky held by her teeth, staring at the jellyfish.

 _I'm in another Witch's Maze,_ Sayaka decided, peering at the older girl over a passing toddler.

Kyoko actually looked interested in the floating blobs of goo with brains. Wait, did they even have brains?

More importantly, what was she  _doing_ here?

Most importantly, why didn't Sayaka just  _ask_?

"Hey."

Kyoko turned, eye twitching like there was about to be a fight. Half her pocky snapped and hit the floot. Then her hackles lowered and she blinked. "Oh, Sayaka. Yo." She glanced at the ground. "You made me waste food, ya know."

Yo. Really, Kyoko. Really. "Sorry." Sayaka tried to grin and wave it off. She knew Kyoko was serious about the food thing, but she'd forgive her. There was a bigger problem here. "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored."

Sayaka almost sweatdropped. "So you came here?"

"The cafeteria's good. Besides..." A small flush stole over Kyoko's face. "Thought I'd find you here. Mami said something about homework."

Sayaka scratched her head. "Yeah... I'm supposed to look at the sea turtles. You wanna come?"

"Where else am I gonna go?"

Sayaka pouted. "I was trying to be polite. Maybe you wanted to leave or something."

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "I'm already here. I'm gonna go wherever you wanna go."

Well. She wasn't going to complain then.

"All right." She took Kyoko's hand. "Let's get going so we can try that cafeteria food. If you say it's good, it can't be that bad."

Sayaka didn't know which reaction she liked better: Kyoko squeezing her hand or the scoff that said "no shit" in every part of the sound.


End file.
